Decision
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: "It's funny how a single moment, or moments can change your entire life. Mine was definitely full of them."   Kevin's thoughts during the episode Forge of Creation.


It's funny how a single moment, or moments can change your entire life. Mine was definitely full of them. Full of Life choices that at first took me down the wrong path, but eventually led to me to the right place. For the first time I was where I was supposed to be, a plumber following in my father's footsteps and finally living out my dream. I know that sometimes I don't always make the right choices. I'm headstrong, and tend to lean towards the illegal side of things. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to do what is right in the end. So for the sake of the ones I love I would throw it away. I was used to making bad decisions; it was part of who I was. One more wasn't going to hurt…was it? Well actually this one was probably going to hurt a lot.

Everything happened so quickly. Aggregor had already defeated us in a matter of minutes. It's kind of lame, but I think I was the first one down. I was knocked out for some of the fight. Then the next thing I knew the younger Ben came and shook me awake. He had a certain expression on his face, and I knew what he was going to say before the words even came out of his mouth.

"You can absorb my Omnitrix like you did before. You'll have all my powers," he said holding his wrist towards me.

I pushed his hand away. "No, if I'm gonna do this I better go with the A-game." I told him. Huh, did I really just say that?

I got up, and saw Ben a few feet away and Gwen beyond him. They were both still unconscious, so I wasn't going to face any opposition. I bent down, reaching for the Ultimatrix. I really didn't want to do it, but I couldn't see any other way around it. We were going to lose. Everything we knew was at stake, and yet all I could think of was how stupid this was. I began to absorb the power, and I could feel it changing me. It was painful, not only physically but emotionally.

I knew that there was no turning back. This was something I had to do. At least this way the universe…or universes would be saved. Hopefully someday Gwen could forgive me again, and Ben too. I've already messed up more times than I can count, but maybe they'll understand. They're really the only ones I've got in my life that matter. Not that I would say that to Ben's face, but I'm sure he knows anyway. He's pretty good at noticing that kind of stuff.

The power absorption was almost finished. It only took mere seconds to complete. I could feel my body shifting, and thoughts twisting. The familiar emotions of malevolence and cruelty were setting in. The insanity was like a multitude of voices whispering horrible things and I really didn't want those thoughts in my head, but I couldn't push them away.

I noticed Aggregor reaching out for the baby. Anger swept through me. This was probably the last good thing I would do; I was still able to comprehend what was going on. My sanity wasn't completely shrouded in darkness yet.

I was there in an instant. I grabbed his arm, and punched him. He looked surprised to see me, so I had an advantage. I continued to attack with lasers, fire, and electricity. Everything I could use I threw at him. He flew backwards. I was so strong compared to him, there was so much power! The madness reveled in it. Aggregor tried to put up a fight but he really didn't stand a chance. It was like twenty against six at this point, and he was at my mercy. Then I did what any insane person would do, and took his powers for myself.

"That's enough, Kevin," sixteen year-old Ben shouted. He ran towards me, Gwen and the younger version trailing behind.

He was yelling at me in that warning tone he used when he was really angry. So I shouted back. I knew I was speaking, but I couldn't hear the words I was saying. Then Gwen's voice rang out.

"That's not you talking. Absorbing energy makes Osmosians lose control," she said trying to reason with me.

"Yeah well I like being out of control. Maybe I should absorb the Alien X power for myself."

"I can't let you do that, Kevin," Ben said, glaring at me. I knew he was about ready to jump at his watch.

"You can't stop me either! I deserve that power. I'm the one who gets turned into a monster, I'm the one nobody ever trusts or cares about," I yelled. That wasn't what I wanted to say. God, shut up, shut up!

"That's not true," Gwen said. She looked strong, but I could her voice waver. I knew I was hurting her, and the insanity marveled at her defeated look.

"Face it Gwen, whatever I look like I'm a freak. " I could see her frown.

"You're a jerk!" the younger Ben shouted unexpectedly. "You've always been a jerk. People try to be nice to you, but you can't ever see it. You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself. "

I heard myself growl, and then a little bit of the darkness lifted. I could think straight for a moment. They finally trusted me. Believed in me, and I know I let them down. I sighed, "Maybe I'll try it your way kid. At least for today, but tomorrow…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence and flew away. My mind was a whirling current and I couldn't think straight anymore. What would happen tomorrow?

* * *

**Well, this is my take on what Kevin might have been thinking during the Forge of Creation. So if you would like please leave me some reviews. The more constructive criticism I get the better!**

**Thanks, **

**Emerald Lotus.**


End file.
